Leave
by MatureishWriter01
Summary: "We should leave." Artemis looked at him with her brows furrowed, and she couldnt help but laugh. "I'm serious, let's just run away together, away from all our problems." Wally spoke, running a hand through his hair. "Okay." Implied Spitfire Modern AU
1. Prologue

**So, this stort is from my Wattpad page: YJ_Person. I have many other stories that I didnt want to bother people with here, so of you want to check it out then please do!**

Wally Rudolph West had enough. He stormed out of his house, his mother chasing after him, but she was pulled back by his father. "Let him, hes worthless anyway." Wallys fists clenched but he kept walking down the road.

All he did was go downstairs, he was announcing the fact that he was going to leave for a date, with his girlfriend of 3 years, Artemis Crock.

His dad, Rudolph, had let out the loudest groan he could muster. "Not until you clean the dishes." He had commanded, and Wally gestured to the empty sink.

One thing lead to another, which lead to glass being broken and some bruises. Wallys mom never did anything about it, every time she used to clean out Wallys cuts-he does it himself now- she would say that they will leave tomorrow.

They never did.

His phone buzzed, he pulled it out and he just shook his head before stuffing it back into his pocket. "A bit to late to apologize now Mom." Wally muttered under his breath and kept walking.

He was already late, he always was. Artemis didnt care though. She knew what kind of things forced him to do so.

To the redheads surprise, though, he was there before she was. Wally didn't think to much of it, and sat down, he looked up at the night sky, not many stars, due to all the street lights.

He buried his head in his hands, he felt like crying. So many things were rushing through his head. Was it all really his fault? No, it couldnt be.

"Hey." Wallys head lifted up to see the beautiful blonde before him, he slid aside and gestured for her to sit next to him. "You're late." He announced, and she let out a hum in response.

"It happened again, Lawrence thought I went out to see mom." Wally tensed up, she could tell that the same thing happened to him. He reached out and gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

She didn't flinch though, she was to used to his touch. Artemis sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"We should leave." Artemis looked at him and furrowed her brows, and she couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious, let's run away together, away from all our problems." Wally spoke, running a hand through his hair.

Artemis was silent, she now had her head in her hands, before they moved down her face. He looked at her, she was considering it.

"Okay."

Two Weeks Later...

Wally threw a few more clothes into the large suitcase before looking at the time and smiling.

Todays the day.

The day he and Artemis would be free, they would be free together. They agreed on meeting up two blocks away from his house at 11 P.M.

Artemis would drive there, he would walk. For, he didn't have a car yet. He stood up and put his hands on his hips, looking around the room.

He didnt have many clothes in the first place, so it didn't take long to empty his drawers. He didnt bother taking most of his other things.

Wally walked toward his door, suitcase in hand, unt he heard glass breaking downstairs. He tensed up, he thought his parents were asleep. He panicked, usually said fight includes his mother going upstairs and claiming that she would take him and leave.

Wally backed away from the door and went to his window, opening it and looking at the roof not to far below him. His breath hitched.

The redhead put his suitcase on the roof, before climbing out of the window after it. He knew that a few noises on the roof wouldnt bother his parents much.

His problem was getting down from the roof. He sat at the edge of it, before he got an idea. Wally dropped the suitcase on the ground below, which made much more noise than he anticipated.

His parents went quiet. "What was that?" Rudolph questioned, but it didnt take long until the two started arguing once more.

Wally reached forward, grabbing a tree branch. Either this would totally backfire, or it would work. He took a deep breath before pushing himself forward, and slowly climbing down the branch.

Once he was close enough to the ground he dropped, and ran to his suitcase. Picking it up, so the wheels wouldnt make noise, and he jogged out of sight from his house.

Meanwhile...

"That's it Rudolph! I'm getting Wally and we're leaving!" Mary screeched out at her husband. Rudolph laughed "You said that last week!" She ignored him and stomped up the stairs.

"How do you think you can take care of Wally and the new baby." Mary froze and turned around and tensed. "How did you-" he cut her off with another laugh.

"I saw the test in the trash Mary, I'm not an idiot. You can't take care of then alone, you need me." He walked toward her and had a sickening smile across his face.

"No! I will not let another one of my children be abused by you!" She screamed at him before turning back around and sprinting the rest of the way up the stairs and swinging Wallys door open.

"Come on-Wally?" Mary paled. The room was empty, she ran in and gasped. The window was wide open, the drawers were empty. "No, no, no!" Tears were streaming down the womans face and she ran back down the stairs.

"This is YOUR fault! You made our son leave!" She pounded on Rudolph's chest, sobbing and gasping for air. Rudolph's face dropped. "Left?" He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile...

Artemis took Wallys suitcase from him and put it in the cars trunk, before shutting it and getting into the passenger side of the car. Wally typed something into his phone before putting it on a mount and beginning to drive away.

"Five hours?" Artemis asked, and Wally just nodded in response, looking around the street.

"Where are we going?" She took off her shoes and looked over to him. A smirk went across his face.

"A place called Happy Harbor


	2. Todays the Day

Sneaking away again I see?" Artemis tensed as she climbed back into the window. She had been gone for 2 hours now. "I-uh." She stopped herself, as she and Lawrence just stared at each other.

Lawrence's head dropped and he breathed out a laugh "That's what I thought." The blonde man stood up and walked out of the bedroom, she knowingly followed him, knowing what would happen and mentally preparing herself.

"Catch." A butcher knife was thrown at her, and with ease Artemis caught it and put it on the table next to her. "Where were you?" He inquired, but she stayed quiet, Lawrence stepped menacingly close to her.

Artemis' head flew to the right as Lawrence slapped her. "I asked you a question." The blonde girl just stretched her jaw before looking at him again.

"I know." His brows furrowed and he backed up. "You went to see Paula didn't you?" Artemis laughed, and he looked at her, anger covering his features.

"Shes in Gotham Lawerence." He ignored her and opened the fridge. Artemis groaned when he pulled a beer bottle out, chugging it.

The bottle left his lips and he sighed. "I've always liked your sister more." He growled, Artemis put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"Then why don't you go find her?" Lawrence slammed the glass bottle against the counter, and pointing the now broken and sharp bottle at her.

"SAY THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU." he yelled out stepped forward, Artemis turned around, and put her arms behind her neck, screaming out as the glass cut through her back.

Artemis shot up with a scream, cold sweat going down her face. It took her a moment to realize she was in a car. And another moment to realize Wally was next to her.

He gave her a worried look "Nightmares?" He questioned, before looking back at the highway ahead. "More like memories." He grabbed her hand and tightened his grip on it.

"Its all over babe, I promise." A wave of relief washed over her when he said that, and a smile crossed her face.

The next morning...

Mary walked toward the front door, a duffel bag in hand. "Where are you goung?" Rudolph asked, shutting the TV off. "Iris and Barry's." She answered simply, and Rudolph shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"My sisters? Really?" Mary opened the door and gave him a smug look. "She likes me more than she likes you, everyone does actually." She set the bag down on the porch before walking back in, and grabbing another bag next to the table.

"Apparently not Wally." Rudolph whispered, but Mary ignored it, continuing with carrying the bags to her car.

"You'll be back." He stated simply, crossing his arms over his chest, and leaning on the door frame. "No I won't, think about it Rudolph, the only reason I haven't left yet it because I thought Wally needed both his parents, clearly I was wrong, and I'm not making my mistake with another child."

Rudolph's nose wrinkled in thought and he looked down. "Iris and Barry will support and help me, and give me the respect and love you never did." She angrily stated, shutting the trunk of the car.

"Not to mention Barry works with police officers..." Rudolph's eyes widened for a moment, before he visibly relaxed and gave her a fake smile.

"You'd really put my sister through all that?" Mary entered the driver's seat "Of course I will." She stated, before slamming the door shut and driving off.

Rudolph shut the door behind him and sat on the couch, he went to reach the remote, but stopped himself, and pulled his hand back.

Meanwhile...

"Welcome to Happy Harbor!" Wally exclaimed, gesturing to the town. Artemis say straight up in her seat and eagerly looked at all the buildings.

The only thing they could currently afford was a small, cramped apartment. Wally already had a job here. Wally had been offered a job at a school, being the track and field coach.

Artemis also had a job as an archery instructor, but she also worked as a waitress. For she was only working as an instructor during the weekend.

Wally pulled up into a large driveway. Artemis felt like she was dreaming, she was finally out of that hellhole she called a home. She couldn't help but smile.

The couple got out and grabbed their bags, for they really didnt have much. Their room was on the first floor, it was empty, no furniture. They would definitely need to go shopping soon.

That night, they slept on the floor together, sharing a blanket that Artemis brought. They werent the best conditions, but when Artemis looked at Wally, there was no where she would rather be.

**The Next Day...**

Artemis was sore from laying on the hardwood floor all night, but that was the last thing on her mind. She and Wally had gotten dressed, and pushed each other around to get to the bathroom. Wally, being faster, won.

Wallys job started after Artemis', so he would take her to the restaurant, then he would drive to the school.

Judging by how the morning was going so far, it was going to be a hectic day.

Meanwhile...

"What am I going to do? I can't take care of a baby! And with Wally gone-" Mary stopped herself, taking a few ragged breaths, and putting her head in her hands. "I just-I dont know what I'm going to do!" She sobbed out.

Iris and Barry gave her sympathetic looks, Iris took a step forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get through it, together." She announced confidently, but in reality, Iris didnt know.

"We're working on tracking Wally down, we'll find him and get him back." Barry stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Mary just shook her head.

"He wasn't kidnapped he chose to leave. He couldn't handle being with us anymore. He-he's an adult now its-" Iris cut her off with a scoff.

"Its immature is what it is! When Barry finds where he is I will personally knock some sense into that boy!" Mary just shook her head, and sighed. "Its my fault-I should have left sooner." Iris didnt reply, she knew that nothing she would say would help the situation.

Barry's phone rang and he walked into the other room, pulling it out. "We have some footage from the West household. You might want to see this Barry." Barry peered over into the other room for a moment before smiling.

"Sounds great, I'll be there soon."

Meanwhile...

Artemis straightened out her uniform top, and sighed. "Hi! You must be the new employee!" Artemis jumped up before turning around on her heel.

A bubbly redhead girl smiled at her, she was also a waitress, for she had the same uniform as Artemis. The girl took Artemis' hand and shook it without warning.

"I'm Megan Morse! It's nice to meet you!" Artemis, still a bit confused by the whole situation, nodded before slowly walking past the girl.

"Uh, I never got your name!" The girl sprinted toward Artemis and put her hand on her shoulder. "Artemis." Megan just nodded and smiled, before pushing the blonde ahead of her.

"Its your first day! Go make a good impression!" Megan insisted happily, before running off to another family to greet them.

Artemis hummed in response and sighed. "You got this Artemis, you got this." She muttered to herself before putting on her best fake smile and going to another table.

Meanwhile...

"Of course its raining." Wally complained, putting his hands on his hips, before looking back at the teens in their gym clothes. "We'll just use the gym." He decided, but one of the teens shook her head.

"They're using the gym for gymnastics right now." Wally shrugged before gesturing for the teens to follow him. "We'll work something out." He announced, before making his way to the gym.

He opened the two doors, with the teens following him closely. Multiple other teens, who were currently doing their own thing, turned to look at Wally.

A man walked toward them, he had a tight fitting tanktop on and sweatpants. "You're the new track coach? I'm Coach Grayson." He put his hand out, and Wally happily took it.

"As in Richard Grayson?" Wally was a bit surprised, what was Bruce Wayne's adopted kid doing here, teaching a bunch of high schoolers? Dick nodded in response and smiled.

Wallys lips thinned before smiling back at him. "Do you mind if we share the gym?" Dick shrugged in response, "Go for it." Wally gestured to the team and they all quickly began running laps.


End file.
